deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deadliest Issue/Army Of Anubis Vs Army Of Darkness
Warriors in this battle Army Of Anubis '''the dangerous and near immortal army that is given by the Egyptian death God,Anubis to Mathayus ''VS'' '''Army Of Darkness '''the cold hearted army of Evil Ash who only knows no mercy ''Both are almost immortal'' ''But....'' ''Which army is the deadliest?'' Notes *Vote ends Wednesday.today is the first day! *To make it fair,weaponry will be expanded Loadouts Information Army Of Anubis The Army Of Anubis was given to Mathayus or known as the Scorpion King after Mathayus prayed to Anubis to exchange his life to a great army.Then,after that,a large scorpion comes.And Mathayus eats it.After that,he commands the invincible Anubis' Army and lay waste to everything... Army of Darkness They were the force of Evil Ash for massive invasion scale.Each of the warrior were different in personality.But they all are the same : they died in battle.Some have still skins.But some only have meat.But,this is the only thing they can do with their heartless body : Obey,Destroy,and Kill. Battle 10.000 Darkness Vs 10.000 Anubis The Battle starts with the Army Of Darkness walking in the desert of Ahm Shere.One of the skeletons hear a voice,"Who are you?"The skeleton sarcastically replies "Evil Ash's army."And then a rock from a sling fell into it's helmet.Then,10.000 Anubis-like creature surrounds the army.And then the commander says in Egyptian "Fire!" then 500 giant stones were fired to the Army Of Darkness 9500 Darkness 10.000 Anubis The field leader then says in a hard language,"Back them with ours!'Then the fire catapult was fired.And 500 Anubis' army were killed with their heads burned.But the fire spread and get burned 9500 Darkness 8000 Anubis Then the commander says again in Egyptian "Let's strike that fake Anubis spawn!"Then the soldiers charged at each other.One uses the Sickle and one uses a long sword.Both clashed but one skeleton managed to decapitate a warrior of Anubis.The Darkness army destroys an Anubis Warrior's leg and counters with the Battle Spade.Both also fired the Catapult once more.But the Darkness army made more deaths 8000 Darkness 7500 Anubis The army of Darkness charged once more.Now with the Pole axes and Winged Spear.They impale much of the Anubites but it does nothing.The Anubites countered by swinging their battle spades downward to the skeletons.One says,"Fake Anubis Spawn!" And the spade comes down... 7500 Darkness 7500 Anubis The Darkness field leader commands another firing in a range.Now with crossbows."Hit their heads hard!" Then 5000 arrows are fired to the poor heads of Anubites.But protected by the headresses and reduced the casualty 7500 Darkness 4900 Anubis Now,the commander screams at Egyptian,"Finish them off!"Then other Anubites responded by doing a howl and says in Egypt,"For Mathayus,for Anubis!"Then the remaining Anubites charged through their enemies,striking with a savage precision while the Darkness army also strikes wildly And after one hour : 1 Darkness 1 Anubis The commander and field leader comes to face each other.The anubis tries to bite for the neck of the skeleton but the field leader impales him with the Longsword and slows him down.But doesn't inflict pain to the commander.Then the commander picks up a sickle and bashes it to the skeleton's helmet,breaking the grip.The skeleton was rendered unsconcious,but then when the commander charges the Skeleton picks up a pole axe and decapitates the Anubite commander and it's life is gone.And finally Ahm Shere is under the command of Evil Ash! 1 Darkness 0 Anubis Expert's Opinion The Army Of Darkness wins because their weapons are tougher and rougher than those of the Army Of Anubis have although the Anubis Army has more powerful physical feature,One main thing is that to kill the Anubis army is very easy,'''just decapitate it and the Army Of Darkness has the weapon to do that. Next Battle CIA Agent William Carter that became one of XCOM's toughest alien busting agent in 1962 Vs Demon killer of the Wild West with weapons enough to destroy demons and outlaws named Buck crosshaw Will it be fair? If so, Who is deadliest? Category:Blog posts